


Promise Me Something

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Promise me that you won’t leave me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me Something

Aiden slammed Jackson against the wall, pinning his wrist above his head, body pressing against the other wolf. He leaned in so his lips were only inches away from Jackson’s, listening to the fast beating of their hearts.

 

Jackson thrust his hips out to grind against Aiden, needing the other man’s touch. “Aiden-”

 

Aiden shushed him with a kiss. It was quick, chaste, not the kiss Jackson was hoping for and he pouted when Aiden pulled away. He opened his mouth to say something but Aiden started to speak. “I want you to promise me something.”

 

Jackson looked in Aiden’s eyes, suddenly feeling vulnerable. “Anything.”

 

“Promise me that you won’t leave me,” Aiden said, his voice barely above a whisper. The hands holding Jackson’s wrists up were shaking and he let go, moving his hands to the wolf’s waist instead.

 

“Only if you promise me the same thing.”

 

“I won’t leave you, Jackson. Ever.”

 

“Then neither will I,” Jackson said, cupping Aiden’s face and bringing him in for a kiss. “I promise.”


End file.
